A Head mounted display (HMD) is configured as a display device that can be worn on a head. In order to enable a user to see an actual scene during wearing the HMD, a camera is usually integrated into the HMD, thus the user may view the actual scene by the camera.
Currently, a photographing angle of the HMD is fixed. In the photographing process, when the user's head rotates to drive the camera to rotate, a photographing line may be moved. If the user wants to stably photograph a person/object for a long time, it should take a long time to remain a fixed head posture, thus causing the user to feel tired and uncomfortable, and thereby degrading the user experience.